


Day 9

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 9

"He'll skip the tea, Mrs. Hudson!"

I knew it! He's almost vibrating-just need to get him out of his head-

"Both of you?!"

"Impotthhhible suicides? Four of them? There’s no point sitting at home when there’s finally something fun going on!"

"Look at you, so happy, it's not decent!"

"Who cares about decent, Mrs. Hudson, the game is on!"

"Taxi!!"

Here it comes...

"You've got questions."

"Where are we going?"

Sighhhhh

"Crime scene, obviously. Next?"

"Who are you? What do you do?"

Hmmm...Let's see-

"What do you rhink?

"I'd say-private detective, but..."

gears are engaged-

"But-?"

"The police don't consult private detectives-"

Almost...

"I'm a consulting detective, only one in the world. I invented the job."

Damn...a little too boastfful?

"When the police are out of their depth, and they are always out of their depth, they consult me."

A grin? Why do I care if he smiles...oh. damn, his eyes light up when he-

"Police don't consult amateurs..."


End file.
